


Underneath

by andchaos



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: 5 times Dennis bottoms + 1 time Mac is desperate for it.For the server. You fuel the holy-water-needed section of my brain.





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to [lexi](https://glirsty.tumblr.com/), beta extraordinaire and the source of many of this fic's concepts ❤
> 
> another shoutout to my innocence. if i had any left, you could have stopped this. but you didn't.
> 
> xoxox

I.

The list of things that Mac likes goes something like this: Dennis, drinking, Dennis again, getting high with Charlie, and then sex.

His Wednesday has involved almost all of the above. Okay, they were all a little dejected when the Lawyer screwed them out of their merchandising money, and Dennis is still pissed off that none of their ideas really took off anyway, but Mac’s nursing a beer on the couch and ignoring Dennis rambling in the kitchen, so he’s having a good evening regardless of the afternoon not panning out as planned.

He’s watching a mildly interesting movie on TV but it’s on a commercial right now, so he’s momentarily watching Dennis move around in the kitchen while he talks and pretending to listen. He reaches up to grab something from the top shelf of one of their cabinets and his shirt rides up a little. Mac chokes on the sip of beer he just took.

“And it’s just bullshit, you know, because we have good ideas. We have _really_ good ideas, and —”

“Holy _shit_ dude,” says Mac. “Are you still wearing that thong?”

Dennis’s brows draw together in frustration at the interruption, but then he just looks confused. He looks down, pulling back his jeans so he can see inside them.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I never took them off.” He chuckles.

Mac swallows. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say here, but he’s pretty sure he’s supposed to say _something_. The silence is stretching into an awkward territory, and then it passes into something else altogether. A sly look comes over Dennis’s whole face, and oh no, Mac doesn’t like that at all.

“Why are you so interested, Mac?” he asks, affectedly curious. He steps out of the kitchen and stalks over to where Mac’s sitting on the couch as he adds, “You’re never this interested in my underwear. Is there something special about these ones?”

Mac doesn’t blush just because Dennis is towering over him. It’s just hot in here, okay, and he’s had a few beers already so his system is warmed up from all the alcohol.

“I’m not,” he says, although his knees fall open a little further despite himself. “I was just asking, bro.”

“Just asking, huh?” says Dennis. He leans over Mac, planting his hands on the back of the couch, one on either side of the Mac’s head. “Or just looking? Just thinking about me in them, hmm?”

Mac’s breathing is getting shakier.

Here’s the thing. They do this sometimes – a lot, pretty recently – but it doesn’t mean anything because they’ve been doing it since they were kids. And they’re usually high or drunk or in unusually long dry spells at the same time. Or sometimes Dennis just looks good when he’s getting back from the gym and he’s sweating and his shirt is sticking to his pecs, but it doesn’t mean anything about Mac. He’s only human, and Dennis is objectively one of the most attractive men he’s ever seen, and he gets needs he doesn’t like to think about sometimes, and his first instinct is always to act on whatever he’s feeling.

Here’s the other thing: Dennis likes to initiate it usually, and Mac isn’t so great at saying no to Dennis.

“I wasn’t,” Mac says, because damn it if he doesn’t at least try.

Dennis just smiles, slow and easy. “Sure you weren’t,” he says, leaning his face in even closer. “But that’s okay if you were, because you know what? It’s only natural, Mac. To think about your friends like that, sometimes.”

Mac swallows. That doesn’t sound true. “It is?”

“Oh, of course it is,” says Dennis. He takes one hand off the back of the couch and touches the side of Mac’s face with it, stroking his thumb over his cheek. Mac’s mouth falls open a little bit, and Dennis touches his thumb over his bottom lip too, pressing down just a little. “I mean, I think about you like that sometimes. Is that a big deal?”

It is. “I – yeah. Isn’t it?”

“Is it?” asks Dennis. Almost like he doesn’t notice he’s doing it, he slings a knee over either side of Mac’s lap and sits down. Mac’s hands are shaking, his beer sloshing audibly around in the bottle. “Is this a big deal, Mac?”

“I guess not,” says Mac, because if it _is_ a big deal then that’s probably worse, isn’t it?

Dennis takes the beer out of Mac’s hand. He takes a huge swig of it and then sets it down on the coffee table. He leans in closer to Mac, his now-free hand twisting into the collar of his t-shirt.

“Relax,” he breathes, when their lips are only centimeters from touching. “We’re just drunk, you know?”

Mac does know. So when Dennis closes the last of the distance between them in a hot, hungry, open-mouthed kiss, it isn’t a big deal. And it isn’t a big deal when Mac wraps his arms around Dennis’s waist and hauls him in closer, his ass settling down over Mac’s rapidly hardening cock. It doesn’t matter when he moans because Dennis nips at his lower lip, or when he presses his hands up Dennis’s shirt and rakes his nails down his back to watch the flush on his throat when he arches his body in response.

“Hold on,” says Dennis, and just like that he’s out of Mac’s lap and Mac is left breathless and confused.

Dennis just dips into his room though, and he’s back in under a minute, before Mac can get flustered and leave. Now, however, he’s divested of his jeans and his flannel shirt is entirely unbuttoned, and he’s carrying a bottle of lube in one hand.

Mac can’t stop staring at the thong riding high on his hips. He figures it’s natural, and very very heterosexual, to be that turned on by women’s underwear. The fact that he can see the entire outline of Dennis’s hard cock through it, or that they’re so small that the head of it is poking out of the waistband, doesn’t mean anything at all.

Mac finally drags his eyes back up to Dennis’s face when he’s standing right in front of him, and Dennis is smirking.

“Like what you see?”

Mac just nods. His entire mouth feels dry and numb.

Dennis chuckles, low but not mean. “Well, you don’t have to just look, you know. You can touch, too.”

Mac does. He reaches forward and tugs Dennis closer by the hips, so he’s standing right in the open space between Mac’s thighs. He watches his own fingernails dig into the pale skin just under the g-string, the red lines they make as they scratch over his bare hips. He looks up at Dennis and knows his mouth is red and open. Jesus Christ, he’s fucking salivating. He must look totally pathetic.

Except Dennis is staring back down at him with the same look. Mac abruptly stands up and pushes at Dennis’s back, forcing him down toward the couch.

“Bend over,” he says.

Dennis looks over his shoulder as he slowly complies, arms folding over the back of the couch as he bows over it. The thong exposes his entire ass when he does, and Mac licks his lips. He’s so fucked.

“Give me the lube,” he says.

Dennis passes it to him from where he’s dropped it on the couch cushions. Mac quickly slicks up his shaking fingers and then pauses. He wishes he didn’t know how to do this, that it didn’t come so fucking easily to him.

He pulls the string of the thong to the side, exposing the crack of his ass and his hole. Dennis shivers, but there’s no cold air on him for very long before Mac’s hand is there. He just touches for a second, teasing his rim with his fingers for a moment before pressing one of them inside him.

Dennis likes fucking in the middle of their apartment because they aren’t so close to the walls that the neighbors will get mad if he gets a little loud. Usually he drags Mac to one of their beds, insisting that he isn’t a caveman or a teenager and if he’s going to be a grown adult with his own room then he’s going to use it. Mac kind of likes it when he lets Mac touch him anywhere else – it’s the same kind of thrill he got from hooking up on campus in high school, or fucking Dennis quietly in his dorm room back at Penn when his neighbors were right there on the other side of the thin wall.

“Right there – mm, a little faster. Yeah, god.” He’s also not spare with the instructions, either. “Okay, use two. Fuck, I want you inside me.”

Mac doesn’t like how hard he gets, hearing Dennis talk to him like that. It’s confusing in how hot it is, and he hates himself for it. More than that, he kind of hates Dennis for it.

More than _that_ , he really wants to listen.

“Yeah,” he says. “Okay.”

He presses in another finger and thrusts them into him. He’s so hard, straining against his jeans, and he fumbles at his zipper with his free hand so he can shove his jeans down to his thighs. By now he knows just where to crook his fingers to hit that spot that makes Dennis moan loudly and press back against him, and he does. Dennis gasps and pants and demands more, so Mac fucks him with three, relentlessly hard until Dennis is gripping tight to one of Mac’s thighs and gasping, “Fuck me, _fuck me_.”

Mac’s hands are shaking again when he pulls his fingers out and takes up the lube bottle again, this time pushing his boxers down too and jerking his cock with his slick hand to lube that up too. It’s not difficult to get properly hard like this, watching Dennis shaking and moaning beneath him, his bare ass exposed, that stupid Paddy’s thong still riding up his hips and showing every part of him in clear, tantalizing detail. _Shit_. Mac can see every single vein in his cock, every part of his taint, and he can’t tell if he wants his hands or mouth on them more.

He shakes himself and remembers what he’s supposed to be doing. Dennis has started saying his name in more of a complaining way because he’s taking so long, and he hates having Dennis frustrated with him.

They both moan out loud when he slides inside him, a long, satisfied thing. Mac can’t believe Dennis likes having a dick inside him as much as he likes filling him up, but he’s not here to argue.

He starts thrusting into him, gentle and sort of sweet at first, but then Dennis starts gasping out, “ _Mac_ ,” in this needy and affectionate way, and Mac can’t help but start pounding into him harder. He can’t help the way Dennis gets inside his head and twists all the wires around, turning all of them toward one singular focus: him.

“God, your ass feels so good,” Mac groans, tipping his head back toward the ceiling. “It was _made_ to take dick, man, I swear.”

“Made to take your dick, maybe,” says Dennis. “Holy shit, yeah.”

“Oh yeah?” Mac smiles down at his back. Dennis has his face buried in his arms, not looking at him, but his cheeks are red. “You think you were made just to fuck me, man?”

“No, I think _you_ were made to fuck _me_. That’s why I’m older.”

“You think I was created just to be here, tearing apart your ass right now?”

Dennis grins at him over his shoulder. “You fuck like you’ve got no other purpose,” he says. “Could be all that practice, though.”

Mac groans and pulls at his hips, tugging Dennis back against him every time he thrusts into him so they’re meeting somewhere in the middle. Dennis shifts, spreading his legs a little more and sliding further toward the couch as a result. The change in angle gets Mac’s cock deeper inside him, and he cries out; the shift must get Mac right up against his sweet spot. Emboldened and spurred on by the noises, Mac starts to fuck him even harder. On an impulse, he takes the string of the thong into one hand and pulls, tightening the cotton against Dennis’s own cock.

“ _Mac_ ,” he breathes. It sounds so winded and dreamy that Mac does it again. This time Dennis gasps at the sensation. He takes one arm off the couch and delves his hand inside his underwear, jerking himself off with frantic motions. Mac lets the thong go. It snaps against Dennis’s skin and he moans, stroking himself faster.

“You’re so fucking sexy right now,” Mac says. He winds an arm around Dennis’s waist and covers his hand with his own. Dennis stops touching himself and lets Mac take over for him. He knows how to do this too well, too. “God. You just — you —”

Dennis laughs breathlessly. “I’m just what, man?”

 _You just want me so_ much, Mac thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud because he doesn’t really know how to turn that thought into words. Instead he leans over him and bites down on the meat of his shoulder, and Dennis forgets his question as his hips jerk instinctively.

Mac adds the twist on the upstroke, the squeeze at the base that he knows Dennis likes so much, and Dennis gasps and cries out and comes, all over Mac’s hand and on the cushions of their couch. He’s going to be pissed when he has to clean that up later.

When he’s done climaxing, Mac eases out of him. Dennis spins around and his hands come up to cradle his face as he kisses him, hard at first but softer once their lips start to move together. Dennis flicks his tongue out to tease at his upper lip, then pulls away and collapses on the couch, right in the wet spot. It probably doesn’t matter since Mac’s precome is in his ass right now anyway.

“Come on my face,” Dennis says, and Mac groans.

He plants one foot on the couch beside Dennis and gets his hand on his own cock, jacking himself fast but just the way he likes it. He’s not going to last long, especially not when he has unfiltered access to this view of Dennis.

His shirt is still open and he’s still breathing hard, his chest rising and falling. Mac’s eyes travel down to his softening cock, still stuffed in the now-ruined thong. He groans lowly at the sight of it, snug in its confines, and Dennis leans in right as Mac comes. He keeps jerking himself as he finishes across Dennis’s cheeks, on his nose and his parted lips; Dennis just licks it off wherever his tongue can reach and watches him, eyes glued to Mac’s face, his lips parted in a wordless cry.

When Mac is done, his head is fuzzy for a moment, like TV static is buzzing around in his brain. He shakes his head and pulls his boxers and jeans back up, trying to think straight for a minute.

More than anything, he really wants to pray. First, though, he needs to take care of Dennis.

“I’ll get you a towel,” he mumbles.

He can feel Dennis’s eyes on him as he slinks away toward the bathroom. When he gets back, he just stands there, watches Dennis in an open flannel and a Paddy’s thong, cleaning Mac’s come off his face. He feels ashamed and sad and turned on.

He wishes as hard as he can that one day, maybe, he'll get everything right.

 

II.

Mac doesn’t think about it often, but sometimes watching porn together and jerking off side-by-side isn’t as satisfying as he wants it to be. They don’t have an apartment and Dee is always around, so sometimes when they’ve gone without for too long, he and Dennis lock themselves up in the back office, turn on a video, and touch themselves right next to each other.

Sometimes they look at each other, too, while they do it. One of them glances at the other, and vice versa, while the other isn’t looking. It isn’t long before one of them gets caught and they forget about the shitty porno and just stare at each other until they both come. Mac doesn’t think about it.

He doesn’t think about the first time it escalated, either, how Dennis finished first and Mac was swallowing around the moans he wanted to make after seeing Dennis come and Dennis slid his chair closer and put his hand over Mac’s on his cock, how Mac gripped the sides of the chair he was in and let Dennis jack him off until he came, Dennis’s name punching out of his gut, him spilling all over Dennis’s hand.

And Dennis — Jesus Christ — Dennis had just licked it off his own palm like it was beer, and they stared each other down the whole time. And after that, there was no way it was the last time.

So sometimes they lock themselves in the back office and forget about the porn. It’s a better orgasm like this anyway. Mac thinks it makes sense; they’re best friends, they know each other inside and out and have for so many years. It’s logical that they can get each other off better than they can themselves – it isn’t even really surprising.

Dennis slams down his shot of jack and looks at Mac with heavy-lidded eyes, and Mac knows by now what that look means. Still, he looks away and does his own shot, pretending like he doesn’t know what’s coming.

“Don’t play games with me, asshole,” Dennis says, voice low and angry.

Heat shoots down Mac’s chest and settles deep in his gut.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mac says. They both ignore his shaking voice.

Dennis slides closer to him on the counter. His hand finds the small of Mac’s back and Mac hates how his body warms right there, hates that it isn’t even strange for them to stand so close and touch so much.

“Come fuck me,” Dennis whispers, lips almost on Mac’s ear, and Mac’s entire body shudders violently.

And then Dennis is gone, away in a second. Mac swallows as he listens to the back office door slamming. He downs another shot of whiskey, then another. He follows him inside.

Mac shuts the door. Dennis is leaning back on the desk, but as soon as Mac locks them in, he slams Mac back against the wood, his hands already on Mac’s belt. Mac lets him undo it, hears it hit the floor, then gets his fingers around the hem of Dennis’s shirt and strips it off him quickly. Before it even hits the floor, Dennis’s mouth is on his, hungry and desperate.

It hurts almost, the sting of the bite on his lip and the harsh press of Dennis’s tongue into his mouth, but it’s too sweet to protest, too good to care. Mac fists his hands in Dennis’s hair, hard, and Dennis moans. Mac does it again, tugs it harder. Dennis is working on the buttons on Mac’s jeans and Mac struggles to get Dennis’s undone too. Dennis swats away his hands, and they let go of each other so Dennis can take them off himself.

“Get undressed and come here,” Mac spits.

He rounds the desk and leans against the wall there, his bottom layers pooled around his thighs. Dennis unbuttons and unzips himself and stalks over to him. He looms close, not saying or doing anything, until Mac gets sick in the silence and spins him around, shoves him hard into the desk. Dennis laughs, kicks away the chair. He bends over slowly until his forearms are laying down flat, and Mac wishes he didn’t watch the whole entire show. He swallows.

“Don’t be dramatic, you think I can’t see right through you?” asks Mac, even as he crowds Dennis up closer to the edge of the desk and yanks his jeans down to his knees.

He rifles around in the desk drawer. It’s not like they, and everyone else in the gang, don’t fuck in here on a weekly basis. They’re lazy and drunk and up too late – it’s just natural. Mac finds the communal lube and thinks it doesn’t really matter if it’s him or not, because Dennis is getting fucked in here every day of the week anyway, right? Fucked or doing the fucking, and at least Mac can make it good.

“I’m doing you a favor,” Mac hisses, as he presses a slicked finger inside him and starts to thrust it, in and out.

Maybe he’s even right, he thinks, listening to the low, choked sound Dennis makes right before he rocks back onto Mac’s hand.

“Me?” says Dennis. “I don’t give a shit what you think. You’re here, aren’t you?”

As though he needs to accentuate his point, he reaches back and wraps his hand around Mac’s thigh, pulling him in closer. His dick bumps against his bare ass. Mac fucks him with a second finger in retaliation.

“Try not to get too loud,” he whispers, leaning down so he can get close to Dennis’s ear, and Dennis can’t or doesn’t hide his shiver. “They know it’s just us in here. They saw us come in together.”

“I’m not worried about _that_ ,” Dennis says, thrusting his hips back to pull Mac’s fingers in deeper. He snorts. “ _You_ are the one who always gets the neighbors up in our business.”

Mac starts to fuck him with a third now too, his breathing growing more erratic listening to the little sounds Dennis is making every time he brushes up against his prostate. Finally Mac can’t deal with it anymore and he pulls his fingers out, reaching for the bottle again so he can lube up his dick instead. They just got cured for the clap they gave each other, so he knows they’re both clean.

Still. He knows Dennis likes to check.

“You haven’t banged that dirty chick with the missing tooth since we got tested, have you? Because that woman is straight up crawling with shit, like, every time.”

“No, I haven’t banged her. I haven’t banged anyone,” Mac says honestly, and he hears Dennis’s breathing stop for a second before it starts up again.

“Okay,” Dennis says at last. “Cool.”

Mac puts his hand on Dennis’s lower back and the other on the base of his dick, and he lines up and presses inside him.

He likes the noise Dennis makes when he pushes into him, maybe too much. He thinks about it sometimes when he should be thinking about anything else – when Dennis makes a similar gasp when he gets hurt, or when he’s watching porn and there’s tits onscreen. He doesn’t think about what it means about him, because there’s no sense getting worked about something so minor. He pushes it down, because he’s good at that too.

It’s hard to ignore sometimes though. Like now, when he can see Dennis’s arms stretched out and his fingers curled around the edge of the desk, when Dennis is mumbling, “ _Mac, Mac, Mac_ ,” until he pulls out and slams back inside him, and sets up a steady, fast-paced rhythm.

He runs his fingers up the inside of Dennis’s thigh, and he spreads his legs a little in response. Without warning, Mac grabs a decent bit of his hair and tugs his head back. Dennis’s mouth falls open, his eyes fall shut. Mac presses his lips against the back of Dennis’s neck and starts to slowly jerk him off, way slower than how fast he’s still slamming into him, over and over and over.

“What happened to quiet?” Mac whispers.

Dennis opens his eyes. He clenches his ass around Mac’s cock, and Mac audibly chokes; his rhythm stutters, and Dennis smirks up at him.

“Oh, god.” He’s panting now.

“I thought you said shut up,” says Dennis, looking delighted.

He reaches one hand back and digs his nails into Mac’s ass, pulling him in close and keeping him pressed there. Dennis starts to move his hips instead, rocking back on Mac again and again, setting his own rhythm. Mac doesn’t mind him taking charge, and runs his fingers up Dennis’s chest while leaning in to kiss him, open-mouthed, wet.

Dennis drops his head down onto the desk for a moment, focused on his movement and his breathing. Mac tweaks one of the nipples under his fingers and Dennis _moans_ , loud and breathy. Mac closes his hand over his cock again and starts to jack him, still slow, but a little faster than before.

“The louder you are, the faster I’ll go,” Mac says. It’s less of a smile that he presses into Dennis’s bare shoulder blade than it is a baring of his teeth.

Dennis picks up his head.

“Scream and I’ll let you come inside me,” he says, and Mac groans immediately and starts jerking him off faster. He can’t help himself.

He pushes Dennis’s hips against the desk with his presently unoccupied hand and resumes a fast, dirty pace. He’s got his teeth sunk into his lip to stop from moaning, but whatever would come out of his mouth is probably nothing to the loud, unmistakable sound of skin on skin, his hips smacking up against Dennis’s ass every time he thrusts all the way in. Every now and again he’ll brush up on Dennis’s prostate, whenever Dennis is getting good at being quiet, and he’ll let out a stream of curse words at normal volume and then do something to get back at him, like clench his ass again or just look up at him with that heavy, lusty look he gets sometimes.

“Come on, big boy, I know you can go harder than that. God, you look sexy. Your hair’s all fucked up.”

“It’s hot as fuck in here,” Mac pants.

“I think that’s just you,” says Dennis.

Mac sinks his teeth into Dennis’s shoulder and starts to suck a mark. Dennis leans his head to the side, just enjoying it.

“Yeah? That what you want?” Mac says. “You say you don’t want people knowing, but you like the bruises, huh? You wanna think about me every time you take off your shirt? Touch it when you’re in the shower?”

“You think I don’t already think about you in the shower?” Dennis asks.

Mac wants to scream. He settles for fucking into him harder, the kind that will leave his ass sore for days and he’ll act all cool at the bar but sit on a pillow at dinner later. Dennis is pressing back against him, meeting him at every thrust. He puts his hand over Mac’s on his dick and they both work to jerk him off faster. They know all the same tricks, every touch that he likes best. Mac thinks sometimes that he knows Dennis’s body better than he does himself.

He thinks sometimes that it works the other way around, too.

“God, right there,” Dennis says, his eyes slipping closed again and his hand speeding up on his cock, “Right there, right—”

“Dennis, Den, _Dennis_ —”

“Jesus fucking —”

“Yeah,” Mac says, and Dennis twists his head around and kisses him hard as he comes.

His hips rock back onto Mac’s dick and up into their hands; Mac slips his tongue in Dennis’s mouth, knows he likes something to suck on when he comes, and Dennis takes it like it’s candy or a gift or something.

“God…yeah,” Dennis breathes, his hips finally stilling. He digs his nails back into Mac’s ass, and Mac starts thrusting again. “Come too, yeah.”

There’s a question on the tip of Mac’s tongue and he doesn’t know if he should ask it. He fucks him with fast, short strokes, just trying to get off, but he needs to know — and Dennis is still breathing hard and totally pliable. He pretends like he just likes to mess around because it’s an easy lay and he lives to come, but Mac knows that, in the space between their orgasms, Dennis calls him baby and kisses his neck and says yes to whatever shit Mac wants to get off to. The question is dying for him to open his mouth, and Mac is teetering on the edge. Dennis is sweaty, lazy, and satisfied—and Mac did that.

He thinks he understands Dennis’s impulses, sometimes. When they switch things up, he knows he would do anything to get Dennis off too.

“Can I come in your ass, dude?”

Dennis reaches up and uses a grip on his hair to pull his face down and bring their mouths together. Mac closes his eyes, accepting the kiss as a rejection, but Dennis flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and then pulls back just far enough to breathe, “Yeah.”

Mac groans into his mouth, and his fingers sink into Dennis’s waist to hold him there while he thrust into him, faster and more erratically until he finally presses all the way in and comes, grinding out Dennis’s name.

He pulls out instead of collapsing after, but he does find the discarded desk chair and sit down heavily in it. He realizes his jeans are still trapped around his thighs and tugs them up, leaving his belt unbuckled. Dennis stays with his cheek against the desk for a long moment, and then he straightens up and pulls up his jeans too. He’ll have to go to the bathroom to clean up – good.

He looks Mac over as he’s doing up his belt, a small smile on his face. Mac, working on breathing at a normal pace again, doesn’t bother asking why.

Finally Dennis gets his shirt rightside-out and shrugs it back on. He pauses, giving Mac another once-over.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Mac says, not moving.

Dennis says nothing for a long moment. Then at last he says, almost offhandedly except Mac can hear something unreadable underneath it, “You look really fucking good,” and finally walks out.

Mac waits for his heart to slow down. When a couple minutes pass, and it doesn’t, he gives up and starts to get dressed too. The others will have his ass if he leaves them out there without help for much longer.

 

III.

Mac doesn’t always understand all of Dennis’s kinks, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying them.

The first time Dennis brought up tying him up, it had been a kneejerk but steadfast _no_ and a refusal to bang for a month out of a combination of panic and unsureness toward what Dennis might come up with next, plus the terrifying thought that Mac might not say no if Dennis did it in the right state of undress.

He had finally caved because it was Dennis’s birthday, and Mac totally forgot to get him something. He made his gift just an open pass for a sex free-for-all where Dennis could pick any position and weird kink thing he wanted all night, but maybe he was being thoughtful for once because he didn’t push Mac any further than the knots, and he said he didn’t have to do it again if he didn’t want to.

Except Mac had had the thought of tugging uselessly at his wrists all week, of Dennis doing whatever he wanted (and he had some really good ideas), and he had a feeling that they had barely scratched the surface with what they could do to each other.

He still isn’t crazy about the being bound thing. But it’s also the one thing guaranteed to turn any mood of Dennis’s around, no matter how initially black. Mac tries to keep it for special occasions – and the bitch fit he threw earlier when Mac refused to back up Dennis’s (very stupid) plan definitely called for a special something if Mac didn’t want to deal with being shut out for the next however many days.

So he got out the rope. And just like that, Dennis was on top of him instead of just on him about the so-called betrayal.

“Not as tight as last time,” Mac says presently. “You burned up my wrists like a fucking bitch.”

“Mmhmm,” Dennis hums idly, busy knotting him to the other bedpost. “Just lay there and let me do the work.”

“You’re so controlling, dude. You won’t even let me participate when we’re having sex.”

Dennis finishes the knot and sits back, glaring down at him.

“Do you really wanna argue with the guy whose hands _aren’t_ bound?”

Mac shrugs. Good point.

“There you go,” says Dennis, patting his cheek condescendingly, but Mac forgives him because he kisses him right after. “Hold up a sec.”

He gets off the bed and starts to strip – they already got off Mac’s clothes so they wouldn’t have to worry about it after he was tied down. Mac just lays there and watches Dennis undress, the slow reveal of his chest coming into view, how his ass looks when he turns around to fold his clothes and put them on the chair.

“Come here,” Mac says when he starts taking too long. “You’ve got a killer ass, man, don’t keep it all to yourself.”

Dennis is smiling when he turns around. He composes himself before he climbs back on the bed and straddles Mac’s waist, one knee on either side. He slides his hands up Mac’s chest, slow, and watches the goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Be patient, Mac,” he says in his most soothing voice. It doesn’t help that he sits back and Mac’s dick is right in the crack of his ass. He starts to get a little hard. Dennis grinds back on him, grinning again.

“Dennis,” he complains.

“Alright, relax,” he says. “You wanna watch me finger myself or just skip to the fucking?”

Mac swallows. “Make it slow,” he says at last.

Dennis leans in and sinks his teeth into Mac’s lower lip, tugging on it a little and then sucking. He presses his tongue in between his teeth and Mac kisses him back eagerly, stretching his neck up to get closer. Dennis kisses slow and dirty, and he’s still grinding down on Mac’s hardening cock like he doesn’t even notice it, or like he can’t help himself. Mac has a feeling it’s neither of those things, though.

“Mm,” says Dennis, pulling back. He reaches for the lube on top of the covers and squeezes some out onto his fingers. “You taste good, baby.”

“Uh-huh.”

It’s a little hard to focus when Dennis compliments him and fingers himself at the same time. It’s more annoying that he can’t touch him – he wants to run his hands everywhere that the red in Dennis’s chest is spreading, he wants to touch his thighs. He wants to sit Dennis in his lap and finger him himself, he likes it when Dennis leans his face into his neck and kisses him there and rocks back on his hand, so Mac knows he’s doing good.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dennis breathes, and Mac refocuses and thinks that yeah, this is good too.

“Do you do this when you jerk off?”

Dennis, whose eyes have fallen shut, looks down at him.

“Sometimes.”

Mac licks his lips. “Do you have a vibrator?”

Dennis grins, all sex and lust and filth.

“Yeah. You wanna use it on me sometime?”

Mac breathes out shakily. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” says Dennis. “Fuck me now first, though.”

“Stop being a princess and get on me, then.”

Dennis gives him a withering glance. “My ass is delicate, Mac, okay? I don’t want anything tearing —”

“My huge cock is too much for you, huh?” says Mac, and he laughs when Dennis swats at his thigh. It quickly turns into a moan, though, when Dennis leans down and kisses him, his mouth already red.

Through the slow slide of their tongues together, Mac doesn’t notice when Dennis shifts up over him, but he definitely _does_ notice when Dennis starts to sink down on his dick. A startled grunt punches out of him, and Dennis smiles against his mouth.

“My tight ass too much for you?” Dennis says, mimicking him, and Mac leans up to kiss him again.

Dennis sits down fully, a low noise escaping his throat when he bottoms out. Mac would give anything to have his hands free, even just so he can grab his hips with them. After a long moment, Dennis starts to slowly move, rocking back and forth until he finds an angle he seems to like, then fucking himself more rapidly when he does.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re riding me, shit dude,” Mac breathes.

Dennis smirks at him. “You should see the view from here,” he says, trailing a finger across Mac’s throat and down over his chest, making pointless designs there.

“Not right now,” says Mac. “Mmm, God. That all you got?”

Dennis glares and starts to ride him faster, dropping his ass down over and over again. Every time he lifts up, Mac can see his own cock disappearing inside him, and it sets the fire that’s always kindling in his gut around Dennis.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Dennis says, and Mac knows he found his prostate.

He plants his feet on the bed and, the next time Dennis goes to thrust back onto him, he shifts his hips up swiftly and fucks into him, hard. Dennis chokes on air, his hands grasping at the sheets. Mac does it again, and again, and Dennis never loses the awed look that comes over his face when he hits his sweet spot.

“You look so fucking —” Mac licks his lips. Dennis is touching his chest and he loses his train of thought.

“So what?” asks Dennis. He laughs, breathless, all his energy focused elsewhere. “Like the hottest guy you’ve ever seen? Like a sexual _god_?”

Dennis is such a loser.

“Yeah,” Mac says anyway, mildly afraid that Dennis will get up and leave him there if they start to fight.

“You’re sweating,” Dennis says, touching a spot just above his collarbone. Mac shivers.

“Well, I’m kind of having sex right now,” Mac points out, nonplussed.

Dennis rolls his eyes. “Let me get that for you. You’re a little tied up right now,” and he smirks, like he’s actually proud of that one.

Still. He leans in and licks at Mac’s neck, scraping his teeth on his collarbone when he pulls back. Mac’s eyes tip closed and he moans, jerking his hips up into him again automatically. Dennis, who was pulling away, starts to get into it more. He drags his teeth over the lobe of his ear, sucks right beneath the curve of it after like he’s trying to take off Mac’s cologne with his mouth. He’s going to have a giant mark there later and he doesn’t even care.

Dennis has a rhythm going, leaning in to kiss his neck and thrusting back on his cock in alternating movements, and Mac moans, tugging at the ropes binding his wrists to the bed.

“Untie me,” Mac breathes.

Dennis moves to press his mouth to Mac’s instead, barely a kiss before he pulls away.

“Why?” he asks, smirking again. “What would you do if I did?”

Mac swallows.

“First of all, you’re kind of being a cocky son of a bitch. So probably I would throw you on your back and fuck you until you can’t talk anymore.”

Dennis starts to ride him faster. He licks his lips. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm. Want me to eat you out, pretty boy? Get my fingers inside you while I’m still fucking you? You’re such a slut, man – you’d probably like it.”

Dennis moans. “Yeah. Probably would.”

Mac is panting more than he’s breathing, thinking of everything he’d like to do to and with Dennis right now. Combined with the sight of Dennis fucking himself relentlessly on Mac’s cock, the blissed-out look on his face and the moans coming out of him, Mac feels dangerously close to the edge. Dennis would kill him.

“I’m not gonna untie you,” Dennis says at last. “You barely talk dirty to me until you’re desperate – it’s too fucking hot to give up so easily.”

Mac swallows hard again. “Come on, Dennis.”

Dennis says nothing. He takes his hand off where he’s been playing with one of Mac’s nipples and starts to jerk himself off, fast and messy.

“You could show me your vibrator,” Mac says, resorting to the only weapon he has left – giving Dennis what he wants. “I can fuck you with it while you go down on me, what do you think about that? I know you love having a cock in your mouth. That _and_ getting your ass played with?”

Dennis just laughs.

“That sounds more like a win-win for you than for me,” he says. “Getting your dick sucked and getting to fuck me at the same time? You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Whatever you want, then,” Mac says. “Pick anything. We can do it.”

Dennis grins, more wicked than happy. “We’re already doing what I want, Mac. I’m doing _you_.”

Mac sputters out useless protests, but he can’t think of anything else to say to that. Dennis stops arguing and goes back to fucking himself as hard as he can, working out his thighs more than he ever has, probably. After several more thrusts, he sits all the way down and comes hard, jacking his cock as he spills over his hand and on Mac’s chest and stomach. He pauses, breathing hard for a moment, before he opens his eyes.

When he does, he leans down and crashes his lips to Mac’s in a hard kiss. He starts to work his cock with his ass again, clenching around him and riding him in tiny movements until Mac comes too, pressing up into him with what little room he has to move and moaning into his open mouth. Dennis bites on his lower lip, letting his sounds fill the quiet room.

He waits until Mac comes down to get up off him. He quickly undoes the knots keeping Mac to the bed, but Mac doesn’t even wait for him to untie the rope from around his wrists before he sits up, wraps his arm around Dennis’s waist, and hauls him into his lap to kiss him long and dirty.

“Mm,” says Dennis, when Mac lets him breathe. “What was that?”

Mac just looks at him, still dark, still hungry. He’s probably always going to be a little hungry for Dennis.

“Just giving you a second to rest,” Mac says, shifting Dennis off his lap so he can get up and go get himself some water. “When I get back, I’m gonna make good on everything I said to you.”

Dennis’s throaty sound of approval follows him all the way into the kitchen.

 

IV.

They don’t celebrate anniversaries, per se. They have Monthly Dinner and spend every waking moment together, and it just seems kind of pointless. They’re not even sure which anniversary they would celebrate – the first day they met when they were fifteen? The first time they kissed, pretending it didn’t count because they were just twenty and it didn’t mean anything? The first time they admitted their feelings for each other? The first time they kissed and meant it?

The only anniversary they celebrate is the first time they had sex. It’s not because of any romantic inclination, really, but just because Dennis likes an excuse to rent somewhere fancy and fuck until they both can’t move.

So they rent a hotel on Frank’s dime once a year in the spring, taking a long weekend all to themselves. Except.

Except, Dennis’s vision of romance just about stops there.

Not that Mac is opposed to it, really, securing Dennis’s wrists to the headboards with the fuzzy handcuffs he’s brought and seeing him splayed out like that, where Mac could do anything to him. Right now he’s got a few specific things in mind.

The first time Dennis let him tie him down was back when he had all his mass packed on, and Dennis had been in the mood for Mac to _ruin_ him. It’s a good memory, Mac thinks; Dennis isn’t always into being manhandled, but sometimes he pushes and pushes until Mac throws him around and fucks him so hard they both need a nap after. That had been one of _those_ times.

This is good too though, Dennis lying flat on his back and watching Mac’s every move with blown-out pupils and parted lips, red from kissing earlier. Mac leans in and kisses him again, liking how open and compliant Dennis is when he’s got nowhere to go.

“What are you gonna do?” Dennis asks. His voice is shaking. He’s already hard.

“Hm,” says Mac. He settles in between Dennis’s spread legs, sitting back on his ankles, and he looks over every inch of him. Dennis visibly hardens when Mac gets to his dick. He doesn’t notice he’s licking his lips until Dennis gives a startled laugh, and Mac looks up at his face at once. “You want me to play with your ass for a bit?”

The answer to that question is clearly _yes_ , based on the big exhale that comes from Dennis when he asks, but he composes his expression like always.

“If you want, man.”

It’s so annoying, sometimes, how Dennis won’t just admit that he likes the shit Mac does to him. It’s fun, though, when Mac makes him prove just how much he wants it by forcing out those loud noises he sometimes makes.

Mac shifts, laying down between his legs instead. Dennis’s breath catches.

“Are you gonna —”

Mac looks up at him, a lazy smile winding its way across his face. Dennis is like calcified stone, like Medusa caught his eye mid-gasp.

“Put your knees over my shoulders,” Mac says, just as easy as his grin.

Dennis does, letting them fall open and loose over his back. Mac wipes a sheen of sweat off his forehead. He pauses.

“Do it,” Dennis grits out at last.

Mac grins. He kisses at the pale, soft insides of Dennis’s thighs, slow and gentle. He does it a couple of times, until he feels his muscles relaxing around him. It’s so good to undo him in more ways than just one.

Finally Mac spreads his cheeks and presses his tongue against Dennis’s hole, softly at first, but it makes Dennis shudder all over as soon as he makes contact. His thighs and ass clench around Mac’s face and he can feel him writhing on the bed; Mac reaches up and, as he starts to lick over his opening with more flat-tongued and rapid strokes, he presses his hand over where his hips start to V and spreads his fingers out.

“Mac—God—”

The rest of whatever he was saying turns into choked off gasps and nonsense when Mac presses his tongue inside him and starts thrusting it, in and out, just a couple of times before he goes back to licking rapidly over his hole with the flat of his tongue.

Dennis quickly starts to sweat, the salty wet running down the back of his thighs and Mac can feel it pooling and dripping onto his own bare shoulders. It spurs him on to work faster – no matter how Dennis clenches his teeth around the sounds he doesn’t want to come out, he can’t hide the physical reaction to how Mac makes him feel, and Mac basks in that.

Still, he wishes Dennis would make some sort of sound. So he goes in for the kill; he turns long, flat strokes of his tongue into shorter, faster ones and then alternates that with sucking at his hole, just briefly at first but then Dennis’s back arches off the bed and he lets out a breathy, “ _Ah_ ” and Mac pauses to smirk, wipe at his chin, let Dennis fall back down onto the mattress before he goes back in and sucks longer, making him shake with it, until he knows Dennis can’t take much more by the red creeping down his pale thighs and he goes back to licking and occasionally thrusting inside, instead.

Dennis is panting Mac’s name now, quietly, almost under his breath. Mac can feel him tugging on the restraints on his wrists because he shakes the bedframe every time he pulls. When Mac presses his tongue back inside him, Dennis starts to thrust down onto it as bed as he can, which isn’t much; it’s mostly just him giving short, juddery twitches of his hips and Mac can tell he wants it bad.

He pulls back, presses his lip against Dennis’s thigh again as he sits up. He swipes his hand across his face again and looks at Dennis, spread out on the bed. He waits for him to open his eyes.

“Fuck me,” Dennis breathes as soon as they make eye contact. He tugs on his hand restraints again. Mac wants to grin but all his breath is gone and all his blood is in his dick, so he just nods instead.

He has to climb off the bed to get the lube out of their bag, because they’re not so great at planning ahead, but when he turns around he finds Dennis grinding minutely down on the bed. He stops when he gets caught, but Mac climbs back between his spread thighs and smacks one of them gently anyway.

“Relax, asshole, I’m getting there.”

Dennis, who’s panting and pink in the face, does not sound at all convincing when he returns, “I don’t give a shit,” like he’s not rock hard and looking at Mac with wide eyes the way he does when he’s in the mood to suck his dick.

And Mac would like that, but not right now. Foreplay is over, and he’d rather be inside him than inside his mouth.

“C’mere,” Mac growls, and he grabs Dennis’s hips and tugs him further down the bed, closer to Mac from where he’s shimmied back up closer to the headboard. The pull stretches the handcuffs to their limits, and Dennis gasps as they pull at his arms. Mac’s grin is less that than something feral and possessive and dark.

“I said,” and Dennis wraps his legs around Mac’s waist and pulls him in closer, “ _Fuck me_.”

Hard to argue with him there.

Mac uncaps the lube and spreads it over his fingers, lathers it over his neglected dick and tugs a few times just because he hasn’t had _anything_ yet, just the kissing from earlier. Finally he dumps even more over Dennis’s ass and presses in one finger. It’s smaller but longer than his tongue, and quickly Dennis is insisting for more, so Mac has two fingers inside him and is thrusting and scissoring him open.

Not long after three, he’s got his eyes closed again and his head is tipped back toward the ceiling, his throat stretched out and Mac can see how much he’s swallowing compulsively. He starts mumbling about being ready, and Mac pulls his fingers out, and lines up his dick instead. He shifts, moving over Dennis, who opens his eyes just as Mac pushes inside him.

It’s silent, neither one breathing even though they’re close enough to share air. Mac pushes deeper and deeper inside him until his hips are right up against the backs of Dennis’s thighs. They give identical little groans. Their eyes have fallen closed at some point, but now Mac opens his again, and as soon as they make eye contact he needs to get his mouth on Dennis’s. He swoops in to kiss him and it’s an immediate clatter of tongue and teeth. Dennis still can’t do much from his position, but he sucks Mac’s tongue beside his like he’s glad about it, like he’s hungry, even.

Mac twists his fingers into Dennis’s hair and starts to minutely rock his hips. Dennis moans out loud, the sound swallowed quickly by Mac’s mouth, and Mac starts to thrust faster, pulling further out before diving back in. It’s a needy, desperate rhythm, the bed bumping up against the wall loudly. Dennis wraps his legs back around Mac, pulling him in deeper. Mac shifts a little so he’s pushing right up against Dennis’s sweet spot – he knows where it is like it’s in his own body by now – and Dennis is making those sweet noises every time Mac thrusts in now, over and over again. Mac pulls away from his mouth so he can release those sounds into the air, and so that he can press his lips to Dennis’s neck instead.

At first it’s just light little kisses, but quickly they turn open-mouthed and wet. Mac starts to suck right on Dennis’s pulse, because he knows it’s an extra sensitive area for him. He’s still right; the noises get louder, and Mac begins to thrust into him faster. The headboard hits the wall more loudly, jangling metal on the handcuffs. Dennis tugs on his wrists like he wants to wind his arms around Mac’s neck, or dig his nails into his back, or something.

Mac bites down on the mark he just left and focuses on fucking him just like he asked, hard and fast, his breathing uneven down Dennis’s neck and he can see how it makes goosebumps rise. Mac presses his lips to his skin where they appear.

He realizes, distantly, that Dennis is saying something.

“My mouth…my mouth, dude, my mouth—”

It takes a second before Mac realizes what he wants, and then he crashes their lips back together. Dennis is ravenous, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth when he moves away for even a second, biting down hard enough that Mac can phantom-taste the blood from all the times he’s broken the skin.

The heel of Dennis’s foot is pressing hard into Mac’s ass, forcing him inside him again and again. Mac changes to longer strokes, but it forces him to slow the speed of his hips. He makes up for it by reaching between them and getting his hand around Dennis’s cock. He starts stroking that too, a little off-beat to the rocking of his hips, a little faster than they’re fucking.

He’s messier with his kisses while he’s trying to focus on jerking him off, so Dennis takes over for him in that department. He brings their mouths together over and over, wet kisses that has Mac forgetting his rhythm and fucking him hard again before he remembers what he was doing, but Dennis doesn’t seem to care that he’s switching up his speed so much. He keeps doing it, keep rocking his hips up into Mac’s hand and down on his cock. He seems to be enjoying being absolutely ravished inside and out.

“I wanna come,” Dennis gasps, “Do it so I can—”

Mac knows what he’s asking, even though he doesn’t finish his sentence, too choked for air because Mac’s started grinding hard inside him, pressed as close up to him as he can.

“Tell me—what you—need,” Mac says, nipping at his skin between words. He knows Dennis hates asking for things, will do whatever he can not to, but times like these, sometimes – where it’s ask or not be able to get off until Mac happens to do the thing that he wants – sometimes Dennis will make an exception.

“Harder.” Dennis grits it out from between his teeth. “I told you to fuck me like you meant it.”

Mac pulls back, planting one hand to the side of Dennis’s head and thrusting into him hard, fast – as rough as he can while still jerking him off with his other hand. Dennis is looking up at him with wide eyes, but Mac can’t tell what he’s thinking; Mac’s busy grunting with every stroke inside him, until finally he grinds hard against Dennis’s prostate and Dennis comes with a half-gasp and a broken moan, loud in the silence of their big hotel room. His chest pushes up against Mac’s and he spills over his hand and both their stomachs.

Once he falls back against the mattress Mac goes gentler but just as fast, both hands on the mattress and he thrusts erratically until Dennis leans up to kiss him and Mac bites down hard on his lower lip and comes inside him, little guttural groans spilling out of his slightly-parted mouth.

He collapses beside Dennis on the bed, shaking the whole thing in its frame. After a moment he gets the energy to lift his head. His gaze snags on the still-rapid rising and falling of Dennis’s chest before he travels up to his face.

“Oh shit,” says Mac, reaching out to rub a thumb over the bite mark on Dennis’s mouth. “You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah,” says Dennis. “It was hot though.”

Mac grins. He reaches up to unlock the handcuffs, shifting over Dennis to get to the one on the other side of the bed. He plunks back down on his pillow and grabs Dennis’s wrists so he can rub at the irritated skin there. The handcuffs have fuzz on them, but his wrists are still a little red from pulling on them.

“I’m fine,” Dennis snaps, even though he continues to let Mac massage them.

Mac kisses the one he’s working on as he finishes and reaches out for his other arm. Dennis gives it to him wordlessly, and he starts to rub that one too.

“I’m fine,” Dennis says again, albeit more softly. “Get me a towel and some water though.”

“You have two legs,” Mac retorts. “Fine.”

He gets up and goes to the bathroom to wet a towel and fill a cup from the tap. He lets Dennis drink before taking the glass, gulping down the other half, and laying back down to clean them off. He kisses Dennis when he reaches to clean him off between his legs, swiping his tongue over the cut on his lip that’s still pebbling blood, but Dennis still hisses when he presses the towel against his sore ass.

“Don’t bitch,” says Mac. “ _I_ got up, and you’ll be crying later if my come dries in you and all over the sheets.”

“I’m not bitching, you dick,” says Dennis.

Mac rolls his eyes. It’s no use arguing.

He tosses the towel onto the floor and lays his head on Dennis’s chest. Dennis grumbles and wraps one arm around him, getting comfortable on the mattress. Mac closes his eyes.

“Hey man, what time do we have to be out tomorrow?”

“Late check-out is at eleven,” says Dennis.

Mac groans. “That’s so early. It’s already late and we haven’t even raided the mini-bar yet.”

“Better get started then,” says Dennis.

Mac mumbles some vague threats to him when Dennis pushes him off and gets up, but he sits up and settles against the pillows to watch Dennis’s ass as he walks over to the fridge. He quickly returns, all the liquor from the fridge piled in his arms. He dumps it out onto the bed.

Mac reaches for one of the Bailey’s nips. Dennis grabs some Jack.

“To Frank’s credit card,” says Dennis, grinning.

 _To our anniversary_ , Mac thinks. He clinks their drinks together, and they tip them back in unison.

 

V.

Mac remembers how it was before, before he was ripped again, when every touch that Dennis laid on his skin was layered equally with lust as with disgust, when they couldn’t go ten seconds without ripping each other’s clothes off but Dennis hated him for it at the same time. It was strange, back when Mac had all his mass.

One time – Mac’s favorite of the times back then, he thinks – Dennis had been in an unusually good mood. It was right after Roxy had died, and he and Dee had been able to get enough money out of her pockets to score some crack after all. Fresh with the promise of smoking it later, and of sharing it with Mac as promised, Dennis all but jumped him as soon as they got in the car.

“Woah,” said Mac, holding him back by the hips while Dennis tried determinedly to undo the buttons on Mac’s shirt, “Dude, we can’t do it in the car.”

“Why?” said Dennis, leaning to suck on his neck. “We’ve banged in the backseat before. Come on, I want you to fuck me. It will be fun.”

This last part he said in a manner he clearly intended as tantalizing, quirking his eyebrows and grinning. Mac ran his hands up Dennis’s arms, not really to soothe, more so as an excuse to touch him.

“It’s always fun, dude, but we can’t both fit back there anymore. Not comfortably anyway, and we can’t do all that contortionist shit you’re always trying. Ever since I packed on all my mass –”

Dennis rolled his eyes spectacularly. “ _Mass_ ,” he said derisively, but before Mac could ask what he meant, Dennis had slid back into the driver’s seat proper and gunned the ignition. “Whatever. Let’s get back to our place then.”

The drive was long, maybe just because Dennis had started to touch Mac over his jeans and it was making him almost as desperate as Dennis was to get naked.

Mac slammed the apartment door shut and Dennis was already halfway to his room and halfway naked. Unless he was trying to get Mac to say some fucked up religious shit to him, he didn’t like to bang in Mac’s room. He said having Jesus and all the crosses looking down on them was creepy. Mac guessed he was usually the one on his back.

Dennis was already stripping out of his jeans when Mac came in after him. He looked frustrated at Mac’s lack of undress; his shirt was still partway open from where Dennis had gotten some buttons off in the car, but other than that he was still fully clothed.

“Come on, asshole. You’re so slow,” said Dennis, crossing to him.

He quickly got the rest of Mac’s shirt undone and off. Mac shrugged it to the floor as Dennis got to work on his jeans, pulling them down his thighs and then leaving Mac to do the rest while he finished getting off his boxers. Mac stripped out of his own underwear too, by which point Dennis was already on the bed, getting lube on his fingers and sheets.

“Alright, leave _something_ for me to do,” said Mac, pushing away his hands as he crawled onto the bed with him.

“You were taking forever,” said Dennis, but he allowed Mac to grab the lube bottle himself and slick his fingers with it.

Before, Mac might have climbed on top of him, might have pushed his tongue into Dennis’s mouth and kissed him looser and looser while he fingered him until he was shaking and demanding Mac’s cock, but now he had a few rules.

Rule one: No laying on top of him. This was the strictest one. He said that Mac was too heavy and couldn’t even hold himself up enough to let Dennis breathe. He also (when he was extra angry and not even pretending to be nice) insisted that Mac was disgusting and he didn’t want that body anywhere near him. Mac, aware that he was just getting strong and beefy, didn’t let that last part bother him.

Rule two: No kissing. This one seemed more flexible considering Dennis broke it all the time, but he was very insistent on Mac never initiating it. He said he didn’t like the beard burn now that Mac’s stubble was a little longer than it had been before, and that he didn’t want Mac’s fat face anywhere near his own. That one stung a little bit more than the weight thing.

Mac wasn’t totally sure what would happen if he insisted on breaking the rules, but he was fairly certain that it would involve blue balls and a night jerking off in his own bed. So he conceded the points to Dennis, because it meant he got to stick his dick somewhere, and that was worth whatever barbs Dennis threw.

So, aware of Dennis’s rules, Mac pulled on Dennis’s wrist until he sat up.

“Stand,” Mac instructed.

Dennis’s brow pulled together, but he did as bid.

“Come here,” said Mac, sitting up on the edge of the bed, facing away from the pillows. He patted his open thighs.

Dennis came to stand a little in front of him. Mac tugged on his hips so he shuffled between his parted legs, and he looked up at him.

“Oh,” said Dennis, starting to get the picture. “Yeah. Cool.”

Mac rolled his eyes. For all that he lauded himself to be a genius, Dennis was easy to reduce to small words. Mac hadn’t even done anything yet except be naked near his crotch.

He wrapped his fingers around Dennis’s cock and started to jerk him off slowly with his slick fingers; he was glad they had fucked up and bought cherry lube instead of the tasteless shit they usually got, because it was going to be in his mouth pretty soon.

Once Dennis was hard enough, Mac leaned forward the short distance and took the head of his cock into his mouth. With both his hands now freed, he dug his fingers into Dennis’s ass to pull him further in. He started to bob his head in steady movements. For the record, the lube didn’t taste anything like cherry; it was more a mixture of antiseptic and, weirdly, bubblegum. Dennis carded his hand through Mac’s hair.

Mac took one of his fingers off Dennis’s ass. Spreading his cheeks with the other, he circled his rim with his free hand. Dennis made a sound in the back of his throat, and Mac pressed one finger slowly inside him.

Soon Dennis was rocking back onto the fingers he had inside him and then forward into his mouth, moving his hips like they were doing most of his thinking for him. Mac encouraged it, getting his head down further every time he moved in so that the tip of his nose was brushing the hair at the base of his dick on the downstroke. Dennis was getting louder, a great rumbling in his chest escaping out into the air. Suddenly Mac had an idea that he knew Dennis was not going to like.

He abruptly pulled his fingers out of him and distanced his mouth from his dick. Dennis’s hips stuttered forward. He slowly unwound his hand from Mac’s hair and looked down at him. His eyes were wide and dark.

“Get on the bed,” said Mac, gesturing to the middle of the mattress.

Dennis did, shuffling forward on his hands and knees until he was by the pillows. Mac got up onto his knees behind him. He spread his ass open again and shoved two fingers roughly back inside him; Dennis cried out and jerked forward before rocking back onto his fingers, fucking himself with them so thoroughly that Mac barely had to do any work. He rolled his eyes.

“God, you’re easy.” He pulled his fingers out and spread lube over his dick, jerking himself off a few times to get himself ready before lining up with Dennis’s hole and slowly sliding inside him. He was loose from the fingering and from how often they do it, and he took all of Mac’s cock easily. “Fuck your rules, you know, man? You say you hate me, but _look_ at you.”

Dennis didn’t say anything. His arms were shaking.

Mac started to move a little faster, a little harder.

“You say you can’t stand to look at me, but come _on_.” Mac was really driving into him now; Dennis dropped down onto his elbows, just taking it. “Who else is gonna pound your ass like this, dude? You think anyone else can make you feel like _this_?”

He shifted his angle so that his cock was hitting his prostate every single time. Dennis was moaning. If Mac didn’t genuinely think Dennis might cut out his tongue for it, he might have said that a big part of him was liking the shit talk almost as much as the fucking.

“Admit it,” Mac sneered. “You couldn’t go two days without me. Touching you, _fucking_ you. Making your ass so sore you can’t sit down.”

“Fuck you,” Dennis said, finding his voice at last. It sounded wrecked, even though Mac was the one who had had a cock down his throat tonight. “I don’t need you.”

Mac grabbed his hips and pulled him back against him, his ass flush against Mac’s hips and thighs. He grinded hard against Dennis’s prostate, knowing that he loved every goddamned second of it, knowing that it made his vision white out for a long moment and short-circuited the fucked up angry wiring in his brain. This was what Mac did when he wanted Dennis pliant.

“Say it,” said Mac, digging his nails in. He started to move his hips again, shorter thrusts now so he didn’t have to leave the tight heat of him for very long. “Tell me I’m right.”

“You don’t know shit, man,” Dennis said, even as he choked on a gasp.

Mac knew that noise – that was the noise that meant Dennis was about to come so hard he wouldn’t even move as Mac finished. Mac was not having any of that noise tonight.

He reached wrapped his hand around the base of Dennis’s cock before he could touch it himself, and he squeezed. Dennis groaned, fucking himself back on Mac’s cock harder.

“Say it,” Mac growled, “and I’ll let you come.”

“ _Let_ me –” Dennis started, angry.

“Yeah,” said Mac. “Otherwise I’ll leave you here to jerk off alone.”

He wouldn’t really; Dennis probably knew he was bluffing just as surely as he did himself. Still, Dennis liked playing ball.

“Alright, fine,” Dennis spat out. “You turn me on, okay? And I _like_ it – nobody fucks me like you do, Mac. I’ve looked.”

“I know,” said Mac, and he used the hand already on his dick to start stroking him as he kept pounding away inside him, and Dennis came with a whiney sound and a guttural moan that had Mac digging his free hand into his waist and pushing inside him as far as he could go, his orgasm punched out of him like Dennis had socked him in the face.

They came down together, breathing hard into the sudden silence of the room, devoid of barbs and the harsh sound of skin-on-skin. Mac pulled out, mumbling sorry for the hiss that Dennis let out when he did, and they flopped down on the sheets together, side by side looking up at the ceiling.

Mac wondered what would happen if he rolled over and kissed Dennis now, if any of the compliance from before was still sitting in his chest. Part of him was afraid to find out.

Dennis sighed and sat up. He didn’t look at Mac. He left the room.

Mac thinks that the rest of the memory is much better than the ending. Still, he wouldn’t give it up for anything, not knowing everything that came next.

 

+1

Some days Mac doesn’t even remember what he did with all his free time before he was doing Dennis with it. Dennis has hot hands up his t-shirt and is biting down hard on his neck, really hard, it’s going to leave teeth marks and Mac pulls on his waist and grinds against him rough, almost painfully. He guesses that they used to watch movies but this is way better.

Mac leans his head back against the armrest of the couch. Technically there’s still a movie _on_ , but his attention is most definitely elsewhere.

“I want you to fuck me tonight,” Mac says breathlessly, aiming it somewhere near the ceiling.

Dennis pauses. He hovers over him for a second, his eyes hard. Mac looks back, swallowing. At length, Dennis says, “No,” like it’s really that simple, and he leans down to kiss him but Mac puts his hands on his chest and pushes him back. Dennis huffs and sits up.

“What?” he says, crossing his arms. He’s such a baby sometimes.

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Mac demands, pushing himself up as well. He’s very much ignoring the fact that his dick is hard and his basketball shorts are doing nothing to hide it.

“I mean no, Mac, what the hell do you think?” says Dennis. He sounds _bored_. “I don’t want to top, I like it better when _you_ fuck _me_.”

Normally the sound of Dennis talking like that would have him flat on his back in the next second and Mac doing absolutely anything he wanted to him, but not tonight. Not right now.

“Come on, man.”

“No.” Dennis shifts closer, putting his hand on Mac’s thigh to encourage him to move in too. Mac’s body responds automatically, and he slides his knee over Dennis’s lap, straddling him. He lets Dennis strip off his t-shirt and run his hands, slow and hot, over his chest. Mac’s breathing quickens, shakes. Dennis leans in to kiss softly across his chest, and between words he adds, “What’s up with you, anyway? You _love_ everything about fucking me.”

Mac twists his fingers in Dennis’s hair. “Not everything,” he says shakily.

“Fingering me open. Fucking me, slowly.” Dennis whispers into his neck. He bites playfully down, right where he did it rougher earlier, and Mac’s hips jerk. “Fucking me _not_ slowly so the bed shakes and I’m screaming. _God yes_ ,” he whispers, right in Mac’s ear, drawing it out so he can’t help but picture it, how Dennis looks splayed out and loud. “ _Mac. Fuck yes._ ”

Dennis is hard, right against his ass. It isn’t helping his argument. Mac shifts against him minutely, feels Dennis automatically jerk his hips in response. Mac drags his lip between his teeth, but it doesn’t stop his moan from coming out.

He puts his hands on either side of Dennis’s head on the couch for balance and starts to grind down on him more deliberately, without finesse but desperate and needy. Dennis starts to suck on his throat, and Mac tangles his hand in his hair again and brings their mouths together. He pushes his tongue against Dennis’s, rough, deep.

Maybe it’s helping Dennis’s argument after all, lying there pliant while Mac takes the lead. It would have had him, too, if it wasn’t for the steady grinding that they’re still doing, and Mac’s shorts are thin and he wants Dennis inside him and no amount of needy kissing is going to change that.

“Fuck. Me,” Mac whispers, lips right against Dennis’s ear.

Dennis grabs his hips and holds him still while he grinds up against him. Mac moans again.

Dennis moves his mouth to Mac’s ear too and says, “No.”

Mac takes a moment, panting, trying to get his head back on straight. He feels like he’s working through fog just to form a coherent thought.

“Fine,” he says at last, and he climbs out of Dennis’s lap and goes into their bedroom instead. He changes into his workout shorts, the one with the slit in the back, grabs their bottle of lube, and heads back out just as Dennis is coming in. Dennis turns around to look at him, eyes wide.

“Wha—”

“I don’t need you to get my ass pounded, dude,” says Mac, already across the apartment.

He looks Dennis right in the eye and slams the door to his old room shut behind him. After a moment, he decides that Dennis doesn’t get the privilege of a closed door, and he opens it again and then strips off his shirt. The door to their room is still open, and Mac knows Dennis can hear him.

He doesn’t bother making the prep particularly good or long; it’s doesn’t matter when it’s just him alone, he just needs to be opened up enough to comfortably ride a bike. His bike, anyway.

He’s careful, peddling so the makeshift dick is up before he eases himself down on it, little by little until he’s sitting down on the seat. He leans forward to grab the handlebars, moaning when it rocks inside him too. Experimentally he shifts his hips, and when it starts to feel good instead of just weird, he begins to pedal slowly, the fake dick sliding in and out of him steadily.

He closes his eyes and tips his head back toward the ceiling, feeling himself stretch open every time the dildo comes up, rocking back on it when it’s fully inside him. He doesn’t bother holding in his moans or making them quieter; it only makes it better that Dennis can hear him, that he’s across the apartment and can see Mac if he looks around the doorway, stretched out around the dildo and moaning so loud around words that _could_ be Dennis’s name, if he’d only work with him.

Dennis. Mac is thinking of him now, how he looks when they fuck. Lips red, eyes closed, head tilted back toward the ceiling. Sweat collects in minute places: the dip in his neck, right between his ribs, on the backs of his knees and under his ears. He starts pedaling a little faster, his mouth falling open and his chin tipping up.

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

Mac looks up, opening his eyes, but he doesn’t stop pedaling. Dennis is standing in the doorway, red in the face with his arms crossed over his bare chest. His sweats do nothing to hide how hard he is but they do everything for Mac, who just stares and licks along his bottom lip while he continues to ride his bike.

Dennis storms across the room and puts his hands over Mac’s on the handlebars.

“Stop moaning my name, you asshole,” Dennis hisses.

Mac sits back further, keeping his eyes on Dennis while he rides. Dennis’s fingers curl and dig into the back of Mac’s hands.

“This could have been you,” Mac says, shrugging one shoulder. “ _Oh_.”

He jolts forward as the dildo hits his prostate. When he blinks his way back to reality, Dennis is looking at him with dark, hooded eyes and a furious expression. Mac wants to grab him by the neck and kiss him so dirty that Dennis can’t help but throw him down and have his way with him. He forces himself to stay upright, and he doesn’t stop pedaling. They stare each other down and say nothing.

Dennis is the one to break; he leans in and crashes his mouth against Mac’s, and it’s a little angry but a lot like desperation when he bites down on his lip and kisses him wet and open.

He pulls back a little.

“Get the fuck up and come back to our room,” says Dennis, his voice a low growl. With that he turns around and leaves.

Mac smirks to himself as he eases himself off the bike, grabs the lube, and makes his way across the apartment after him. God, he’s hard. That combined with the high of winning against Dennis is making him feel a little light-headed; his blood has all congregated in his rapidly-beating heart and down between his legs.

Dennis has a slightly manic, very pissed off look on his face. He barely waits for Mac to cross into their bedroom before he grabs him and shoves him hard onto the bed, knocking the lube bottle out of his hand and onto the floor, and Mac barely has time to sit up before Dennis shoves his sweats down to his knees and looks Mac dead in the eye and says, “Suck my dick.”

Mac motions him closer and uses those outstretched hands to grab two handfuls of Dennis’s ass, bringing him in closer to his face and opening his mouth, taking his cock at once. Dennis has a tight, almost painful grip on his hair, but it’s exactly what Mac wants anyway; he moans around the cock in his mouth, and Dennis’s hips jerk forward the way they do in that involuntary way sometimes. Mac takes it, wants more of him. Dennis grunts, grumbles out Mac’s name like he’s pissed off about it. Mac tongues at the head of his dick, starts jerking him off at the base faster than he’s sucking. Spit is all over his chin. Dennis is starting to make little choked-off noises like he does sometimes when Mac fucks him real good.

Mac absolutely loves sucking dick. Maybe that makes him a stereotype, but he really does. It’s even better when it’s Dennis’s, probably just because it’s Dennis and everything about him makes Mac feel hot and shaky all over.

He pulls back to breathe and looks up at Dennis, who’s watching him. He keeps jacking him off, and he knows his lips are red and bright and that that’s exactly what makes Dennis want to kiss him. He wants Dennis to come on his face, but he wants the rest of it more.

“Fuck me,” Mac says again. His voice is pitched low and Dennis is so fucking hard. “I know you’re pissed off. Take it out on me, man.”

“I’m going to,” says Dennis lowly. Mac stops touching him and he sits down on the bed next to him. Dennis’s face is so goddamn close. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never ask for it again, bitch.”

“Do it,” Mac whispers back, knowing it doesn’t sound gravelly or dangerous like Dennis does, thinking wildly that he doesn’t care. “Fucking do it, you pussy, I swear to god—”

Dennis kisses him so hard they topple backwards onto the sheets. They’re both grabbing everywhere, pulling at each other’s thighs and scratching at each other’s backs. Dennis pushes Mac down onto his back, kicks off his sweatpants still tangled at his ankles, and attacks his neck, all lips and teeth and fury. Mac grabs his ass with both hands, squeezing hard and tilting back his head. Dennis bites down so hard Mac thinks he might draw blood, and he doesn’t even care.

Mac is already stretched open from the bike, but Dennis still tugs his shorts off and fingers him, probably just to make him squirm. Mac is messy with it, jerking his hips helplessly toward the ceiling and letting the most garbled, desperate noises come out of his mouth and Dennis is loving it, is laughing and kissing his chest and dragging fingers across Mac’s prostate so he seriously whites out for a couple of seconds. At last, Dennis seems like he can’t take it anymore and he rolls over on top of Mac. He reaches down to the lube and gets himself ready; Mac grabs his face and kisses him, hard. Dennis lines up and pushes instead him in one swift motion.

Mac rocks back up toward the headboard with the movement, moaning helplessly into Dennis’s mouth. Dennis’s hips jerk fast and uneven, rhythmless. Mac’s hands are shaking, but he doesn’t notice until Dennis grabs one of them in his own and squeezes. Mac crosses one leg over Dennis’s lower back and encourages him in deeper, a loud sound coming from him when it makes his cock hit his prostate again.

Dennis seems to zero in on the noise because he pulls out and does it again, harder, and then starts fucking in small, short strokes up against that same spot over and over again. Mac bites down hard on the meat of Dennis’s shoulder.

“Absolutely not,” Dennis growls, untangling their fingers and gripping Mac’s chin, forcing him back down onto the pillows. “You asked for this. So let me fucking hear you.”

Mac wants to protest, to stop making so much noise, but as soon as the barrier over his mouth is removed, he’s practically howling. He can’t help himself. Dennis won’t stop thrusting against that one spot over and over and over, and Mac can’t concentrate enough on what he’s saying, let alone muster up the self-control to shut up. Dennis leans in to suck on Mac’s lower lip like it’s just another thing to occupy his mouth, like he doesn’t even notice how Mac is falling to pieces underneath him. Mac deepens the kiss, and though it muffles the noises spilling shamelessly from his tongue, it doesn’t mute them completely.

Still, when Dennis pulls back to breathe, staying so close that their noses are still brushing, Mac whispers, “I thought you were gonna make it count, you pussy.”

A determined look comes over Dennis’s face. A hot heat trickles down from Mac’s chest and pools in the pit of his stomach, and he can’t help but jerk his hips up, dragging his aching cock across their stomachs again and again.

Dennis leans up, hands on either side of Mac’s shoulders for leverage, and redoubles how hard he’s thrusting into him. The force of it is jolting Mac further up the bed with each stroke, the headboard bouncing loudly off the wall every time. Mac throws his head back and lets out a wordless groan that’s really closer to a scream, and really closer to Dennis’s name than it is to nonsense.

Dennis is chanting something that sounds like, “Yeah, yeah,” and reaching down to jerk Mac off, and the overstimulation is so much he doesn’t know where to cast his attention. He settles on sitting up so he’s almost in Dennis’s lap, riding him at the same time that Dennis is thrusting up into him. He kisses Dennis hard, wrapping his arms around his neck and working his thighs as he continues to drag his cock into him over and over. Dennis’s strokes on his cock matches the pace Mac’s setting, sitting in his lap, and he’s hot and sweating and Dennis is pushing his tongue into his mouth and Mac doesn’t know what he wants to think about more.

He drops his head to Dennis’s shoulder, panting, close. Dennis’s free hand drops down to Mac’s ass and squeezes, pulls him in closer.

“You’ve got the best fucking ass, Mac,” Dennis whispers, breathing hard right by his ear. “Jesus Christ, I’m lucky—”

Mac shifts up, drops back down, again and again, faster and faster—Dennis presses blind kisses all over his cheeks and when he gets to his mouth, slotting their lips together like they were made to fit, Mac lets out a final cry and comes, hips rocking forward into Dennis’s hand and back onto his cock, over and over, riding out his high until his muscles hurt, and then going back in for more.

When it’s over and he’s slumped in Dennis’s arms, Dennis throws him down onto his back and pushes back inside him. He kisses him messily, sloppily, thrusting rhythmlessly into him. Mac digs his nails into Dennis’s back, knowing he’s angry and wanting him to feel it even more, wanting him to use it so when he comes it’s not just a release from sex but from their argument too. Dennis is panting, the sound of it so hot mixed with the loud slap of skin on skin that Mac is already thinking about all the things he wants to do the next time they bang.

Dennis finally comes too, pressing his hips up against Mac’s ass and biting down hard on his collarbone.

Dennis collapses on top of him. Mac prods at his ribs until he rolls onto his side of the bed, boneless and compliant for once. Normally whoever tops has to get the towels, since it’s their come dripping down the other’s thighs, but Mac knows that’s a losing battle before they even start it. He gets up with a sigh and, wincing on every other step, goes to the bathroom to clean up. He runs a rag under the water and cleans off his stomach and chest, then his legs and finally between them. He brings the rag out to Dennis and holds it out to him so he can clean off his chest too; Dennis finally sits up to take it and rub himself clean.

Mac sits down next to him on the bed. Dennis throws the used rag into a corner.

“How was that?” Dennis sneers. “Would you rather I had left you alone with your bike?”

It’s so ridiculous that Mac has to bite back a laugh. He slings an arm around Dennis’s shoulders and kisses him, short and sweet.

“No. I think I like my boyfriend handsy and with something to prove better than some stupid bike.”

Dennis shoves him in the ribs. “Don’t be a douchebag.”

“I can’t help it,” says Mac, catching Dennis’s face between his fingers and rubbing his thumb over his chin. “You rub off on me.”

Dennis rolls his eyes but allows Mac to pull him back in again. He even leans into it, holding him close by his shoulders and pressing their lips together into several shorter, sweeter kisses when Mac initially pulls away.

“Mmm. I still think we have more fun when we don’t switch it up.”

“Okay, Mr I’m So Lucky to Get To Bang The Best Ass in the Universe,” says Mac.

Dennis punches him in the shoulder, and Mac laughs as he recoils.

“I think you’re over-exaggerating a little there, Mac. I didn’t _exactly_ say that.”

“I think you started swooning at one point. I mean, seriously.”

“Fuck off,” says Dennis, laughing. “You’re lucky I let you hit it at all with all the mouth on you.”

Mac smirks. “You’d be lost as shit without my mouth. I don’t even want to think about how you were getting off before my supreme blowjob skills.”

“Oh, yeah,” says Dennis, rolling his eyes. “My world was totally rocked by the guy who spent forty years in the closet with no idea what another dude’s dick even looked like besides yours and mine, let alone felt like. You got me.”

“I knew it,” says Mac.

Dennis pinches him in the arm and then pulls him back in for another kiss, longer this time. Mac rocks into his space. Dennis clasps his hand over the side of Mac’s face and cradles it there. It’s the same gesture he makes when he wants to calm him down, but Mac couldn’t imagine having a steadier heartbeat, settled warmly against his best friend’s chest, with nothing but their head-spinning kisses.

Dennis pulls back, but not far. Mac nudges their noses together, kisses him one more time, and leans away.

“Dennis, I love you.”

It’s not the first time they’ve said it. It’s not like they haven’t been meaning it, anyway, in every touch and look and gesture since the moment they met. Still, it warms him better than a fire in the cold every single time he hears it back.

Dennis knocks their foreheads together. He hasn’t let go of Mac’s cheek.

“I love you,” he murmurs back, and he leans in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [lesbianfreyja](http://lesbianfreyja.tumblr.com/post/171503799055) on tumblr and i love macdennis and all of you ❤


End file.
